Trying on and buying clothing can be a significant chore. A potential shopper travels to a store, then typically will try on and fit several articles of clothing before finding the one piece of clothing that best meets their approval for being stylish, trendy and a good fit. Personally travelling to, and taking the time to try on clothes in the store can result in a significant inconvenience to many shoppers. This process may be simplified to allow shoppers/customers to save time, and as well allow retailers to capture sales that may otherwise remain unrealized due to potential shoppers' reticence in visiting a store, such as due to time and travel considerations.
A virtual dressing room system may advantageously provide time-saving benefits to the on-line internet shopper, enabling them to “try on”, in a virtual context via simulation, any article of clothing based on their body profile as established using a personal digital photograph, prior to making a purchase.